Combining Forces
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Angel–Stargate Crossover Pairings: Fred–Gunn, Angel–Cordelia, Jack–Sam Summary: Cordelia's had a vision about a trio of people they need to fight a God. And it seems the trio has some experience at this...


**Combining Forces**

* * *

"What **was** that?" Jack shouted, pointing his P-90 at the…creature, which was lying on the ground with a smoking hole through its head…and was still moving. 

Daniel cleared his throat and pushed his glasses farther up his nose, eyeing the twitching body nervously. "Well, it has fangs, no reflection, said something about us making a tasty snack and bullets won't kill it…I think a vampire is a good bet."

"A vampire? Couldn't it be some sort of alie– Ah!" Sam shouted as the previously twitching 'vampire' jumped up from the ground faster than the eye could see and came straight for them. His attack was suddenly stopped and the 'vampire' turned into a cloud of dust, revealing the cause of his demise – a tall, brown-haired man dressed in black and wearing a trenchcoat was holding a wooden stake at right about height the creature's heart would have been.

"Ah…thank you," Daniel said hesitantly.

"I'm guessing that that really **was** a vampire out to suck our blood," Jack said sarcastically. Relaxing his grip on his P-90, he subtly turned it toward the mysterious man.

Two women suddenly ran around the corner of the alley that they were all crammed into. Both were of average height with brown hair; one with chestnut locks in a chin-length cut, the other with shoulder-length blondish curls. Two men followed them, one with short light brown hair carrying his own wooden stake, the other tall and black, with a shaved head and carrying an axe that looked to be made from scrap metal.

The short-haired lady turned to the man in the trenchcoat and gasped out, "Angel, did you get it?"

Not taking his eyes off the assembled SG team – minus Teal'c – Angel said, "No problem, Cordy, there was one of them."

"Thank God," the curly-haired woman breathed. Noticing the other people in the alley, she unconsciously leaned back against the tall black man as she asked, "Are these them, Cordelia?"

Cordelia studied Jack, Daniel and Sam for a moment before nodding. "Yup, that's them."

Looking annoyed, Jack waved his hand in their faces and asked, "Uh, excuse me? We're **who**?" He instinctively raised his gun a little higher at the aura of threat he sensed in the air.

"The people I saw in my vision," Cordelia said, not an ounce of mockery in her voice.

"Vision?" Sam said skeptically. "Like a premonition?"

"Yes," the obviously British man, said. "Cordelia is a seer, and she had a vision about that vampire that Angel just dispatched kidnapping you and taking you captive. It belonged to a cult that wanted to try and take over the world; there was also a prophecy involving aliens – parasitic ones, I believe – and we decided it would be best for everyone involved to save your lives."

"We, Wes?" the black man asked, raising one eyebrow. "I don't think Fred and I here were even consulted on this matter."

Wesley cleared his throat uncomfortably and said, "Well, Gunn, you all agreed that it would be a good idea to save the world – again, I might add."

"Right," Gunn said. "But you were the one who thinks we need them to do it."

"The prophecy–" Fred started.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, beautiful, I know," Gunn said soothingly. "But how much help are they gonna be? And this prophecy is supposed to bring back Glory, that chick who tried to take over Sunnydale – she was a **God**, girl, it's almost impossible to defeat them."

Clearing his throat and stepping forward slightly, Jack said, "A God? Oh, I think we know a little about fighting so-called 'Gods'. Don't we, kids?"

"Yes, Jack, I believe we do," Daniel said, nodding.

"Oh, yes, definitely, Sir," Sam confirmed.

Angel gave them the once-over and said, "It could be dangerous. It's possible you could all die."

"Been there," Jack started, a sardonic grin on his features.

"Done that," Daniel finished. "It's not all that fun, but you get used to it." He shrugged.

"You could get turned into a vampire," Cordelia said. "And then we'd have to kill you."

Sam appeared to think that over. "Get possessed by an evil entity that takes complete control of my body? Mmm, **that** sounds familiar." Giving the gathered group a slightly wicked smile she said, "I'm not worried."

Wesley nodded once, decisively. "I think this will work out just fine. Don't you, Angel?"

Angel smirked and shook his head. "Oh, somehow I think they're going to cause almost more trouble than they're worth. But the fate of the world's at stake, so…"

"All bets are off?" Jack finished.

Gunn smirked. "Pretty much."

They stood there for a moment and then Jack clapped his hands and said, "Let's do it! We have some demon and supposed godly butt to kick."

Cordelia chuckled. "I like this guy. Think we could keep 'im?"

Angel gave her a stern look. "Young lady, you cannot just take in every stray demon fighter on the planet."

Fred frowned. "You took me in."

Cordelia's lips thinned. "Yeah, Angel. You took Fred in."

"Ah–" A look of slight panic on his face, Angel turned to Cordelia and began babbling his way through an explanation.

"They do this often?" Daniel asked quietly, leaning towards Wesley.

The Englishman sighed. "Oh, yes. Angel keeps trying to hide his attraction for Cordelia behind friendship, and they end up getting in more fights because she's **not** hiding."

Daniel nodded. "That sounds familiar, only **both** Jack and Sam are hiding. The military, you know?"

Sighing, Wesley said, "Maybe we could try and work the jealously angle while you're here?"

"That could work…" Speaking earnestly now, the two academics began to plan Operation: True Love. The two brooding individuals in their midst were going **down** and would surrender to its forces.

* * *

THE END


End file.
